Teacher's Pet
by arainymonday
Summary: Time and perspective had made it obvious that nothing serious could ever happen between Kurt and Mr. Anderson. But there was nothing save a pesky statutory law that prevented something casual from happening. Rated for explicit sexual content.


**Disclaimer: **I'm just playing in the Glee sandbox. If you recognize it from elsewhere, I don't own it.

**Warnings:** Rated M for explicit sex.

**Author's Note:** This story was previously posted on my alias, letmeseeyourpeacock. There are a few stories on that account that I'm proud of, so I decided to post them here as well. I have edited for typos, but everything else about the story remains the same. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**TEACHER'S PET**

Kurt hummed lightly as he skipped down the nearly empty halls of Dalton Academy. Almost everyone else was in the senior commons by now, but Kurt had some very special extracurricular activities to take care of. He clutched the messenger bag at his side more tightly, and a thrill passed through him thinking about the items he'd tucked away inside this afternoon.

He smiled slyly at Jeff as they passed in the corridor. The blond shook his head in awe, as if he couldn't believe Kurt was going through with the plan they'd discussed in the choir room just over an hour ago. Kurt gave him a saucy wink over his shoulder, and Jeff chuckled under his breath. Jeff had sworn to call him 'sex kitten' forever if this plan worked, and Kurt had every intention of earning that nickname.

His knock reverberated against the closed office door, and a muffled voice gave him permission to enter. Kurt poked his head inside to make sure he wasn't disturbing another meeting. Mr. Anderson peered up at him from behind the teacher's desk with a stack of papers before him and a red pen in hand.

"I hope I'm not intruding. I wondered if you had a few minutes, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked.

Kurt had been half in love with Mr. Anderson ever since they met on the spiral stairs the day of his disastrous spying attempt. Time and perspective had made it obvious to Kurt that nothing serious could ever happen between them. But there was nothing – save a pesky statutory law – that prevented something casual from happening.

"I always have a few minutes for you, Kurt. Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

Mr. Anderson motioned him into a chair. Kurt eased into the straight-backed wooden chair and set his messenger bag down by his feet. The teacher adjusted his glasses and tossed a stray curl off his forehead.

It was statements like these that made Kurt wonder if the music teacher didn't have the same 'inappropriate' thoughts about Kurt. Ever since he had transferred to Dalton, Kurt had been Mr. Anderson's favorite. Sometimes Kurt thought he caught longing looks from the corner of his eye, but he wasn't positive. It was time to lay it all on the line and find out for sure.

"I was hoping you could give me some advice. About dating."

The teacher cleared his throat and shifted around in the cushioned desk chair. The red pen, previously discarded to give Kurt his full attention, found its way back into his fingers and tapped against the solid wood.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," Kurt said quickly. He was impressed with how well he told the lie. "If this is horribly inappropriate, I'll leave. I just ... don't have any older gay males to go to for advice. My dad really tries, but the fact is that dating is different for me than it was for him."

The teacher's expression softened, and Kurt read genuine caring in his warm, hazel eyes. He felt a creeping guilt in his stomach about his real intentions for coming to see Mr. Anderson, and he considered backing out before it was too late. But then he thought about how hard he got staring at the teacher's ass when he stood in front of the class writing on the chalkboard and how fast and hard he came when he jerked off imaging it was Mr. Anderson's hand.

"I can understand that, Kurt. Dalton doesn't permit teachers to talk about these kinds of things, but obviously you're in a unique position, and one that I can definitely relate to. Just promise me that everything stays in this room."

"Absolutely, Mr. Anderson."

Kurt heard the hint of smugness in his own voice and quickly replaced the accompanying smile with something more innocent while Mr. Anderson closed the office door and the residual sounds of the busy day at Dalton faded.

"Is there a specific question you have, Kurt?"

He waited until the teacher had settled behind the desk again to start talking about the fictitious problem he'd cooked up for this very moment.

"Yes and no. It's more of a general problem. I'm not sure if you know, but I'm sort of seeing the Warblers' lead singer."

Mr. Anderson grinned and nodded. "Believe it or not, teachers do notice what happens in the hallways. Particularly when the 'no inappropriate touching' rule is being broken. Repeatedly."

The countertenor flushed at the gentle criticism. "Yes, sir. Well, we're … progressing in our relationship, and I had some questions."

Kurt smiled blandly through Mr. Anderson's very responsible, very practical speech about making sure he was ready and using protection when the time came. He also wrote down a couple very informative websites to help Kurt understand the mechanics. All in all, Kurt was very impressed with how tactfully the teacher handled the situation.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson. I'll keep all that in mind. But I think you misunderstood the question. You see, we've _already_ … progressed. I'm not a virgin."

The teacher's eyes shifted, but Kurt couldn't mistake the dilated pupils for anything but arousal. He stood up from the chair beside the teacher's desk and fought off a smirk at Mr. Anderson's swift discomfort as Kurt rested against the desk beside him and leaned in close.

"He's a very nice boy, and I like him a lot, but he's just so inexperienced. He always leaves me wanting more. I think it could be much better with someone a little older."

Mr. Anderson's breath came sharply, and he swallowed thickly as Kurt ran his hands along his neck and leaned down to press their warm, dry lips together. A sigh slipped from the teacher's lips, and in a flash, he had pulled away and jumped back like Kurt had burned him. He held out his palms to ward away any more advances.

"Kurt … I think you should go."

Kurt considered playing the tearful card, but he'd sat with Mr. Anderson and cried one too many times already. The teacher would never seize the opportunity anyway if he thought he was taking advantage of Kurt.

"You don't really mean that, Mr. Anderson." Kurt pushed off from the desk and crossed the five steps to the teacher, who cast him a pleading look. "Your dick sure doesn't want me to leave."

Mr. Anderson glanced down at the prominent bulge in his tight gray dress pants, and a flush crept into his cheeks. Kurt closed the distance between them, thrilled and amused that he was the taller of the two. It gave him a sense of authority when he really had none.

"Don't be embarrassed, Mr. Anderson," Kurt whispered in his ear. "My dick wants you too."

He pressed his hips forward. His straining erection, hidden by the Dalton blazer, pressed into the teacher's stomach. The wild neediness in Mr. Anderson's eyes encouraged Kurt to continue. He'd heard rumors that Mr. Anderson's husband wasn't home often. The poor man must be dying for something other than his hand to fuck.

Kurt sank to his knees.

"No, Kurt," Mr. Anderson said weakly.

He made some half-hearted attempts to pull Kurt up, but his hands ended up caressing Kurt's cheeks instead, and he didn't protest when Kurt unbuttoned his slacks, eased down the zip, and released his cock from the confines of his clothes. Kurt ran his hands over the teacher's hardening, flushed cock and stroked the trimmed dark hair around the base.

Kurt took the head into his mouth and sucked. Mr. Anderson's hands tightened around his head, palms on his cheeks and fingertips digging into the back of his neck. His eyes flicked upwards to see the teacher had his head thrown back and his mouth opened in ecstasy. Encouraged, Kurt accepted more into his mouth. When he couldn't take anymore without choking, he wrapped his hand around the base and began bobbing his head while sucking.

"Oh God," Mr. Anderson moaned. "This is so wrong."

The teacher's hands urged Kurt to sink his mouth lower at these words, and that's when Kurt knew he had him, that he wanted this just as much as Kurt _because_ it was wrong. He pulled off, his tongue lingering to stroke at the vein along the underside. Mr. Anderson shuddered and gazed down at Kurt with a mixture of lust and panic.

"I can keep going, Mr. Anderson," he said, not even bothering to feign innocence. "Or you can bend me over the desk and fuck me senseless."

Kurt couldn't believe how quickly he was pulled up and spun around. Mr. Anderson's rock hard cock pressed into his ass while his pants were unbuttoned and shoved down his legs. They stumbled forward together, and Kurt's thighs slammed into the desk painfully.

"I don't have anything in the office," Mr. Anderson admitted.

"My bag. Front right pocket."

Kurt stroked himself while Mr. Anderson fished out the bottle of lube and condom from his school bag. The teacher was back in a moment with fingers teasing the puckered skin around Kurt's entrance. He gasped loudly at his finding, and Kurt spoke over his shoulder.

"I'm an optimist. I took the liberty of preparing myself."

Mr. Anderson's lusty moan was masked by the squelching sound of lube being squeezed into his palm. A moment later, Kurt's legs were nudged apart by a knee. He braced his hands flat on the desk and leaned forward slightly.

The head of Mr. Anderson's cock pressed into his stretched hole, and then the teacher pushed in all the way until he was balls deep inside of Kurt. The countertenor keened at the welcome fullness. The teacher's head dropped onto his shoulder, and a moan echoed in the chest pressed against Kurt's back.

Mr. Anderson pulled back, and Kurt whined at the pleasant drag on his muscles, and then the teacher snapped his hips forward. The teacher, normally so gentle and patient, showed no reluctance to slam into Kurt again and again. He found Kurt's prostate quickly and kept the angle steady. There was nothing gentle or tender about him now. Kurt had asked to be thoroughly fucked, and the teacher was obliging.

Mr. Anderson took Kurt's cock into his hand and jerked in time to his thrusts. He teased the head and fingered the slit, smearing precome all over Kurt to use as lubricant. It was too much for Kurt, and with a high whine, he stilled and came hard into Mr. Anderson's waiting palm. He fell forward onto the desk uselessly and whimpered at the overstimulation as the teacher continued pounding into him until he came with a broken cry.

"I was right," Kurt panted. "You're so much better than that boy."

Something about that statement, or maybe just the act of getting off after being neglected by his husband for so long, brought Mr. Anderson back to reality. He pulled out of Kurt and turned away to take care of the condom and come in his palm.

Kurt tugged his pants back up his hips and straightened his blazer and tie. His skin felt clammy under his shirt, but damn if it wasn't worth it. He hitched his bag over his shoulder and turned to see the teacher gazing at him almost fearfully. Suddenly, there was a hand around his tie, and he was being pulled in for a hot, messy kiss. Then Mr. Anderson was gone, palms out again and disbelief all over his face.

"Don't worry, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said easily. "Everything stays in this room."

He slipped out of the classroom and made his way quickly to the senior commons. Jeff eyed him steadily, and a wide, awestruck grin spread over his lips. Kurt knew he was flushed, and probably his pupils were still blown.

"So how was it finally getting your teacher kink fulfilled, sex kitten?" Nick murmured, sidling up to Kurt. The countertenor balked, but Nick only laughed lightly. "You should know better than to tell Jeff a secret."

A gavel banging at the head table cut the conversation short, and the Warblers in attendance directed their attention to Wes, David, and Thad at the head of the room. Just as Wes started his usual speech, the double doors opened again. Blaine slipped through the other blazer-clad men in the senior commons and took his place beside Kurt with a smug smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Welcome, Warblers, to our tenth annual reunion dinner and concert."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I seem to have an affinity for red herrings and roleplaying. I'll understand completely if you feel like you can never trust me again.


End file.
